


Shall We?

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, Pancakes, Sleepy Kisses, early morning kisses, still don't know how to use tags properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shall we?" He asked, Smith letting go of the others waist so he could move around the kitchen freely.<br/>"Of course." Smith replied, sleep still lacing his voice as he sat at the kitchen island.</p>
<p>- inspired by something emma said! for minty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We?

Smith turned on his side,  
stretching out his arms looking for Trott before realising he was in an empty bed.  
Smith sat up, squinting a little at the morning sun which crept behind the blinds.   
He lifted his arms and stretched, pausing momentarily before deciding to leave the bed, placing the pads of his feet on the cold oak flooring.

As Smith left the room, he was greeted by the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. He smiled knowingly, walking down the stairs, past the pictures which hung on the wall, showing previous memories.

He was met by the sight of Trott, clad in only the boxers he wore to bed, in front of the stove.  
Smith walked towards him quietly before being inches away from the other. He wrapped his arms around Trott's waist and placed kisses between his shoulder blades.  
Trott jumped slightly at the sudden contact before relaxing into the touches.  
"Morning, beautiful." Smith whispered between kisses.   
Smith could hear Trott chuckle lightly at the pet name, turning the cooker off and moving the pan to the side, letting it cool.  
Trott turned around within Smith's embrace, resting his own arm on the others waist.  
"Hello, my sunshine." Trott replied, smiling sweetly as Smith grinned, a bashful side to his smile.  
Trott leant up to kiss Smith's cheek briefly, pulling away soon after and gesturing towards the pancakes which were suitably cool now, Trott thought.  
"Shall we?" He asked, Smith letting go of the others waist so he could move around the kitchen freely.  
"Of course." Smith replied, sleep still lacing his voice as he sat at the kitchen island, propping his chin in the palm of his hand as he admired Trott.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts: alsnowy.tumblr.com
> 
> enjoy this, honestly I've been writing so many one shots lately..


End file.
